Escocia
Joder, sí que Escocía el puto arañazo. Echadme una pomadita. — Un mindungui que se cree gracioso sobre su mejor chiste. ¡¡No podrán quitarnos nuestra libertad si no traen cerveza!!! — William Wallace sobre unos hombres con gorros curiosos Los hermanos han de ser enemigos mortales, como los ingleses y los escoceses, o los galeses y los escoceses, o los irlandeses y los escoceses, o los japoneses y los escoceses, o los escoceses y otros escoceses... ¡Malditos escoceses, arruinaron Escocia! — Willy el conserje sobre los escoceses Los escoceses sois gente pendenciera, Willy — Director Skinner sobre los escoceses ¡¡¡Se acaba de ganar un enemigo para siempre!!! — Willy el conserje sobre la cita anterior Escoceses malditos, me robaron la película. Mejor me iré a filmar a Irlanda, allá hay menos judíos ¡hip! — Mel Gibson sobre los escoceses. No volveré a vivir en Escocia hasta que sea independiente. — Sean Connery amenazando a la Reina Isabel II de Inglaterra. Es una mierda ser escocés, somos lo más bajo de entre lo más bajo, la escoria de la puta tierra, la basura más servil, miserable y más patética jamás salida del culo de la civilización, algunos odian a los ingleses, yo no, sólo son soplapollas, estamos colonizados por unos soplapollas, ni siquiera encontramos una cultura decente que nos colonice, estamos gobernados por unos gilipollas, esto es una grandísima mierda, Tomy, y todo el aire puro del mundo no cambiará las putas cosas. — Obi-Wan de joven en Trainspotting Debería haberle cortado la cabeza a todos cuando pude. — Enrique VIII sobre los escoceses Escocia es una extensión de terreno que los galeses robaron al mar por medio de diques, a causa de la envidia al éxito que tuvieron los holandeses plantando marihuana en las suyas propias. Lo escarpado del terreno sólo les permitió criar cabras para alimentar al monstruo del Lago Ness y torreones medio derruidos como vivienda para los jóvenes desempleados. Historia Tres hechos fundamentales marcan el carácter y la idiosingracia de los escoceses. A saber: 1-Un fanático cristiano, procedente de esa gran prisión que es Australia, hizo una película sobre hombres con falda que enseñan el culo cada vez que discuten en un bar. El protagonista se convirtió inmediatamente en Rey de todos los escoceses con carácter retroactivo. 2- Mas o menos por 1930 d.C. nació Connor MacLeod, del clan MacLeod, inmortal, highlander y actor actualmente en paro. Fue el que inventó el Haggish, comida típica de aquellas tierras, comparable en delicadeza y sutil paladar con las más altas cotas de refinamiento que pueda dar la cocina inglesa. 3- Lillo fue a visitar el país en varias ocasiones, dejando profundas secuelas psicológicas en los habitantes. El resto de la historia de Escocia consiste básicamente en forjar herraduras y faldas al ritmo de la gaita mientras viven despreocupados en uno de los muchos torreones que pueblan sus paisajes. Geografía Planicie es la palabra que define estas tierras, pues la mayor elevación es la catedral de Edimburgo. En las tierras altas, las del frío que pela, existen algunas montañas que no pasan de los 1000 metros, lo que les ha llevado a hermanarse con el gobierno de Tuvalu Ulterior. Este problema ha causado que tengan que evacuar el territorio cuando suba el nivel del mar. Nessie El monstruo del lago Ness, familiarmente llamado Nessie, es el nombre de una criatura legendaria que se dice que habita en el lago Ness, un profundo lago de agua dulce cerca de la ciudad de Inverness, en Escocia. Junto con Pie Grande y el Yeti, Nessie es quizá el «misterio» más difundido de la criptozoología. La mayoría de los científicos y otros expertos afirman que las pruebas que apoyan la existencia de Nessie no son convincentes, y consideran dichos informes fraudes o identificaciones erróneas de criaturas reales. La mayoría de las descripciones modernas sobre el aspecto del monstruo indican que existiría una criatura que se asemejaría a los extintos plesiosaurios, unas criaturas acuáticas prehistóricas. Así, la descripción moderna que se le da normalmente sería similar a la que presentan los fósiles de plesiosaurios pertenecientes a la era mesozoica; que indican que este animal prehistórico debió ser un animal físicamente enorme, con un cuello alargado, una cabeza pequeña y dos pares de aletas de propulsión bajo el agua. La debatida hipótesis de la conexión de plesiosaurio con el monstruo del lago Ness, hizo que se convirtiera en un asunto popular en el inicio del campo de la criptozoología. Sin embargo, los científicos, e incluso actualmente también la gran mayoría de los criptozoólogos; sugieren que la hipótesis de que el monstruo del lago Ness sea un remanente de la especie plesiosaurio, es algo que se presenta altamente inverosímil. Entre las razones dadas destacan: * Se necesitaría tener una colonia de crianza de tales criaturas para que pudiesen experimentar una supervivencia a largo plazo, y junto con el hecho de que los plesiosauros necesitaban emerger a la superficie para respirar, esto daría lugar a avistamientos más frecuentes de los que se han divulgado en la actualidad. * Muchos biólogos también señalan que el lago Ness no es lo bastante grande o productivo para tener una biomasa que pueda mantener incluso a una familia pequeña de estas criaturas. * Por otra parte, el lago fue originado como el resultado de una glaciación geológica reciente y estuvo en estado sólido y congelado durante la era del hielo. A pesar de todo lo anterior, muchos criptozoólogos argumentan que el lago Ness es un lago con salida al mar durante cierta época del año y que quizás la criatura no sea nativa del lago mismo. Esta hipótesis sobre la naturaleza exacta de los avistamientos de Nessie es variada: se le atribuye a la pareidolia, a la identificación errónea de focas o leones marinos, peces, troncos, o grupos de animales formando filas, o al producto de un espejismo o distorsiones de luz, a efectos en el agua como olas u ondulaciones provocadas por embarcaciones. Esta hipótesis obtiene más fuerza, ya que la mayoría de los relatos y todas las fotografías que son dudosas y no se han podido descartar como falsificaciones, muestran o indican a la criatura desde una gran distancia; lo cual puede alterar la real interpretación de la figura. Entre las posibles causas de equivocadas interpretaciones, destacan: * La presencia de un enorme esturión, el cual fue encontrado en las corrientes marinas cercanas al lago Ness. Debido al tamaño del esturión y su apariencia inusual; estos animales pueden ser fácilmente confundidos como un monstruo por alguna persona no familiarizada con estos animales. * Una hipótesis reciente que postula que el «monstruo» es realmente nada más que el efecto de burbujas causada por actividad volcánica en el fondo del lago. Este argumento posterior está basado en menor grado con una correlación entre el movimiento tectónico y los avistamientos reportados. * Un científico escocés lanzó la más reciente hipótesis sobre la posible existencia del «monstruo del lago Ness». Sostiene que las vistas que se fotografiaron en más de una oportunidad, pudieron haber sido elefantes de circo que visitaban la zona de Inverness en los años treinta. Visto según el dibujo que acompañó a la presentación de sus resultados, la trompa y la joroba del elefante corresponderían a esas imágenes del pasado que dieron vida a la leyenda del monstruo. * Sin embargo, como cualquier mito contemporáneo o antiguo, la existencia de Nessie se contrapone con la simple lógica. Para que pueda sobrevivir una especie en un ambiente de dimensiones finitas como un lago, se necesita un número mínimo de individuos para reproducirse y mantener la especie. En el lago Ness, no hay suficiente alimento para mantener los 10 o 15 animales de esas dimensiones necesarios. Más aún, como todo animal, los «Nessies» deben crecer y morir. Sin importar su número, los cadáveres deben aparecer tarde o temprano en la orilla, aunque sea un solo hueso. Recordemos que algunos dinosaurios han sido identificados sólo por un fragmento óseo pequeño. Ningún resto orgánico ha aparecido, nada que arroje un ADN desconocido. Recordemos que criaturas en ambientes aún más remotos que un lago (como el fondo oceánico) han dado pruebas de su existencia mediante sus restos, conocido es el caso del calamar gigante. Existe una gran especie de tiburón en aguas del Atlántico Norte llamado tiburón boreal o de Groenlandia, que ha sido observado en la costa de Escocia, pudiendo entrar en el lago, y cuando emerge parcialmente del agua, tiene una espalda característica que puede ser confundida, aparte de tener grandes dientes. En 1972, un grupo encabezado por el abogado estadounidense Robert Rines obtuvo algunas fotografías subacuáticas. Una de ellas era una vaga imagen, quizás de una aleta romboidal (otros han argumentado que el objeto podría ser un grupo de burbujas de aire o una aleta de algún pez). Con base en esta fotografía, Sir Peter Scott, uno de los naturalistas más conocidos de Gran Bretaña, anunció en 1975 que el nombre científico del monstruo sería en adelante Nessiteras rhombopteryx (del griego ‘monstruo de Ness con aleta de forma diamantada’). Esto permitiría que Nessie fuese agregado a un registro británico de la ‘fauna oficialmente protegida’ (pero comparando). Se puede notar, por los periódicos de Londres, que con el nombre Nessiteras rhombopteryx se puede crear un anagrama de monster hoax by Sir Peter S (monstruo de broma de Sir Peter Scott.). Las fotografías subacuáticas fueron obtenidas examinando cuidadosamente las profundidades del lago con el radar, sobre el curso de varios días, en búsqueda de actividad subacuática inusual. Una cámara fotográfica subacuática con una luz de alta potencia colocada (necesaria para penetrar la famosa oscuridad del lago Ness) fue montada para registrar imágenes debajo de la superficie. En varias de las fotografías resultantes, de pésima calidad, los autores indican la existencia de un animal que se asemejaría a un plesiosaurio en varias posiciones. También se obtuvieron algunos acercamientos de lo que se sugiere que es la aleta en forma de diamante, en diferentes posiciones, lo que indicaría movimiento. Sin embargo, la comunidad científica e incluso muchos criptozoólogos han descartado estas pruebas, ya que se conoce que todas estas fotografías fueron modificadas por computador, y no corresponden a las originales. Ejemplo de ello se presentaría en la fotografía que se conoce popularmente como la imagen de una aleta. En esta fotografía la imagen está girada en comparación con la original, y además fue obtenida mediante retoques que se hicieron por ordenador para sugerir la forma deseada. La fotografía original, al ser observada, sólo muestra lo que parecen ser sedimentos del fondo del lago. Independentismo El independentismo escocés (en idioma inglés: Scottish independence, en idioma escocés: Scots unthirldom y en gaélico escocés: Neo-eisimeileachd na h-Alba) es un movimiento articulado alrededor de varios partidos políticos que aboga por la secesión de Escocia del Reino Unido y su conversión en un estado independiente, tal como fue hasta 1707. Ideología La demanda por la independencia escocesa se basa en la idea de que Escocia debería independizarse del Reino Unido y volver al estado de independencia perdido en 1707. El movimiento escocés por la independencia es muy diverso y abarca desde aquellos que quieren un avance gradual hacia la independencia a través de una "devolución" progresiva de autogobierno, a los que desean convertirse inmediatamente en un estado independiente. En 1998 se creó el Parlamento de Escocia, devolviendo algunos poderes legislativos. Junto con la reinstitución de una legislatura, el establecimiento del ejecutivo escocés trajo unos mayores poderes administrativos. Los independentistas afirman, sin embargo, que el Parlamento escocés y el ejecutivo representan tan sólo un estado intermedio en la transición hacia un estado libre escocés. El movimiento independentista es muy variado y abarca muchos campos de la esfera política. Aunque predominan los republicanos, no es así en el Partido Nacional Escocés (Scottish National Party, SNP). El SNP se presenta como un movimiento variado, que subordina las diferentes opciones ideológicas al principio independentista. En el Parlamento escocés hay muchos pequeños partidos con posiciones políticas variadas pero en los que predomina fuertemente el independentismo. En las elecciones de 2003, la subida del Partido Verde Escocés y del Partido Socialista Escocés llevó al aumento de miembros del Parlamento escocés favorables a la independencia. El Partido Socialista Escocés llevó a cabo protestas epublicanas contra el Juramento a la Reina. Inicios La historia de Escocia hasta el año 1072 incluye una serie de conflictos sobre fronteras, y disputas en cuanto a si los gobernantes escoceses, también de origen fundamentalmente normando, eran vasallos del rey de Inglaterra. Durante las Guerras de Independencia Escocesa (1290-1363), diversas invasiones pusieron en manos de los ingleses diversos territorios de Escocia, pero la independencia permaneció. En 1603 Jacobo VI de Escocia se convirtió en Jacobo I de Inglaterra, pero la unión de las coronas mantuvo los parlamentos separados. Escocia retuvo su gobierno, pero el conflicto entre ambos países se transformó en económico. Finalmente, los parlamentos escocés e inglés firmaron el Acta de Unión, por la cual ambos fueron disueltos, y todos sus poderes transferidos a un nuevo parlamento en Londres que se convirtió en el Parlamento de Gran Bretaña. Algunos aspectos significativos como la legislación y la educación permanecieron separados del sistema inglés, y el idioma y la cultura escoceses conservaron cierta fuerza. A pesar de que hubo un nuevo sentimiento de identidad británico llevado con diversos grados de entusiasmo, la identidad nacional escocesa permaneció muy fuerte. El jacobitismo, originariamente basado en la preeminencia de los derechos de los monarcas sobre los del parlamento, se convirtió en un vehículo de disidencia y fue asociado con el nacionalismo escocés (y con el irlandés). Después de que los levantamientos jacobitas fueran finalmente aplastados, el jacobitismo se volvió más asociado con la imagen que se podía encontrar en las novelas de Walter Scott y fue asimilado por la conciencia británica. La lucha por el autogobierno Desde mediados del siglo XIX apareció un movimiento por el autogobierno que buscaba la devolución del control sobre los asuntos escoceses a Escocia, pero el apoyo a la independencia no llegó hasta los años 1920. La demanda de la creación de una Asamblea Escocesa fue iniciada en 1853 por un organismo cercano al Partido Conservador y pronto recibió también el apoyo del Partido Liberal, pero no fue considerado algo prioritario, y cuando la propuesta de autogobierno escocesa fue presentada al Parlamento de Westminster en 1913, su trámite fue interrumpido por la Primera Guerra Mundial. El nuevo Partido Laborista compartió la postura del Partido Liberal respeto al autogobierno, pero tenían otras prioridades y su política cambió en las Elecciones Generales del Reino Unido de 1945. En 1974 la política laborista volvió a apoyar el autogobierno escocés, sujeto a un referéndum. El nacionalismo escocés moderno Partidos políticos e inicio La Liga Nacional Escocesa (Scots National League), formada en 1921, fue un grupo inicialmente establecido en Londres que luchaba por la independencia de Escocia, altamente influenciado por el Sinn Féin irlandés. Creó el periódico Scots Independent en 1926 y en 1928 colaboraron con la Asociación Nacionalista Escocesa de la Universidad de Glasgow (Glasgow University Scottish Nationalist Association) a crear el Partido Nacional de Escocia (National Party of Scotland), favorable a un estado independiente escocés. Uno de los fundadores fue Hugh MacDiarmid, un poeta que había comenzado a promover la literatura escocesa, junto a otros relacionados con el Partido Laborista. Cooperaron con el Partido Escocés (Scottish Party), una organización autonomista formada en 1932 por antiguos miembros del Partido Conservador, y en 1934 se unieron para formar el Partido Nacional Escocés (Scottish National Party), el cual, aunque inicialmente era autonomista, posteriormente pasó a apoyar la independencia. El partido sufrió un descenso de apoyo en la década de 1930 cuando la palabra nacionalismo comenzó a estar asociado con el del nacionalsocialismo alemán, pero consiguieron su primer diputado una elección parcial en 1945, aunque lo perdieron en las elecciones generales tres meses después. El Partido Nacionalista Escocés tuvo un notable éxito electoral en la década de 1960, y cuando se encontró petróleo en el Mar del Norte en 1970, pudo contrarrestar los temores acerca de la viabilidad económica de una posible independencia con el lema "Es petróleo de Escocia". Argumentaron que los beneficios de dicho petróleo, recaudados por la hacienda británica, habían beneficiado poco a Escocia, en comparación con otras partes del Reino Unido (como Inglaterra). El renacimiento de la década de 1970 En las elecciones generales del Reino Unido de febrero de 1974, los votantes escoceses eligieron siete miembros del Partido Nacionalista Escocés, que aumentaron a once en las elecciones de octubre de 1974. Esto dio poder al movimiento independentista con propuestas más avanzadas en la Cámara de los Comunes donde el Partido Laborista formó un gobierno minoritario con el apoyo del Partido Liberal. Como habían prometido, los laboristas hicieron propuestas para un Parlamento Escocés con una asamblea escocesa semiautónoma con poderes para controlar algunos aspectos de política interna. Para ello se promulgó la Ley de Escocia de 1978. Pero mientras que la medida tenía el apoyo del Partido Laborista Escocés, algunos miembros (mayoritariamente ingleses) se opusieron a un cambio constitucional sin un mandato claro y el Parlamento decidió celebrar un referéndum, requiriendo un 40 % o más del electorado a favor en vez de requerir una mayoría simple de los votos emitidos. Efectuado el referéndum el 1 de marzo de 1979, un 33 % votó a favor y un 31 % en contra, con una abstención del 36 %, por lo que la propuesta no vio la luz. Los progresos del independentismo se vieron frenados cuando el Partido Nacional Escocés apoyó una moción de censura contra el gobierno y forzó unas elecciones generales en 1979 que dieron la victoria a la gran adversaria de la independencia, Margaret Thatcher. Devolución Hemiciclo del Parlamento escocés. Los partidarios de la independencia escocesa continuaban teniendo opiniones contrapuestas sobre la autonomía, un movimiento que incluía a muchos partidarios de continuar con la unión, si bien en un marco de descentralización dentro del Reino Unido. Dentro del campo independentista, algunos vieron al autonomismo como un paso hacia la independencia, mientras que otros deseaban llegar inmediatamente a la separación. En los años de gobierno conservador tuvo lugar la Campaña por una Asamblea Escocesa, que desembocó en la convocatoria en 1989 de la Convención Constitucional Escocesa, la cual consiguió cierto consenso en torno a unas bases creadas por varios partidos para la devolución de poder político a Escocia, a pesar de que el Partido Conservador rechazó cooperar y el Partido Nacional Escocés se retiró del debate cuando se vio claro que la convención no estaba dispuesta a negociar la independencia de Escocia como una opción constitucional. El Partido Laborista ganó en 1997 las elecciones generales y Donald Dewar, como Secretario de Estado para Escocia ejecutó las promesas de su partido en torno a la creación de un Parlamento escocés, convocando un referéndum el 11 de septiembre de dicho año, en el que un 75 % de los votantes se pronunció a favor de la devolución de poderes. Al año siguiente, el Parlamento entonces aprobó la Ley de Escocia de 1998 para crear un Parlamento escocés elegido directamente por los escoceses con poderes sobre la mayoría de las políticas regionales. En mayo de 1999, Escocia tuvo sus primeras elecciones para el Parlamento devuelto y en julio el Parlamento escocés celebró su primera sesión, por vez primera desde que el Parlamento previo había sido disuelto en 1707. El Parlamento escocés tenía ciento treinta y nueve miembros elegidos por un sistema de representación proporcional. Donald Dewar se convirtió en el primer Ministro Principal de Escocia, con el gobierno de coalición entre el Partido Laborista Escocés y el Partido Liberal Demócrata, mientras que el Partido Nacional Escocés se convirtió en el primer partido de la oposición. Sin embargo, aunque los escoceses consiguieron la devolución y consiguieron competencias sobre la mayoría de sus asuntos, los nacionalistas continuaron reclamando la independencia total. Con la aprobación de todos los partidos, la canción de letra igualitaria de Robert Burns «A Man's A Man for A' That» fue cantada por la activista Sheena Wellington en la inauguración del Parlamento escocés. Esta canción fue adoptada como el himno no oficial moderno del movimiento independentista escocés. De manera similar, la inauguración de la reina Isabel II del nuevo edificio del Parlamento escocés fue acompañada de la canción de Aaron Copland Fanfare for the Common Man. El 18 de septiembre de 2014 hubo otro referéndum, para decidir si Escocia debía ser un país independiente del Reino Unido. Tras un acuerdo entre el Parlamento escocés y el Parlamento británico, la pregunta formal de este referéndum fue: ¿Debería Escocia ser un país independiente? Sí o No. Tras el referéndum triunfó el "NO" a la independencia con un 55,3 % del electorado, contándose una participación extraordinaria del 84,59 %. Independencia en Europa El primer ministro escocés Alex Salmond y la viceprimera ministra durante el anuncio del plan de referendo para Escocia, en 2007. En principio la independencia no es algo contemplado en los tratados de la Unión Europea y representantes de la Comisión Europea han afirmado que cuando una parte de un Estado miembro se independiza pero desea permanecer en la UE, esta tendría que volver a solicitar su ingreso para unirse como si se tratara de un nuevo país incorporándose desde el principio (por lo que el Estado del que proviene podría votar en contra de su adhesión).Sin embargo otros analistas legales opinan que los Estados resultantes de la secesión o disolución de un Estado miembro podrían continuar siendo Estados miembros de la Unión Europea.1112 Actualmente existe una Iniciativa Ciudadana Europea que solicita a la Unión Europea legislar al respecto.Uno de los temores de muchos escoceses no convencidos por los argumentos independentistas es que una Escocia independiente sería económica y políticamente débil. En respuesta a esto, los independentistas citan asiduamente el éxito de otros pequeños países del norte de Europa como Irlanda, Noruega, Dinamarca, Islandia, Suecia, Finlandia o los Países Bajos. Con la llegada del nuevo milenio, el Partido Nacional Escocés (abandonando su posición anterior contraria a la integración europea) ha empleado el eslogan "Independencia en Europa" sugiriendo que la Unión Europea es el entorno ideal para el florecimiento de los pequeños estados. Partidos políticos Apoyan la independencia de Escocia el Partido Nacional Escocés, Solidaridad, el Partido Verde Escocés (Scottish Green Party) y el Partido Socialista Escocés (Scottish Socialist Party). El número de escaños en el Parlamento escocés favorables a la independencia es de 71 sobre 129, más de la mitad del total. Las secciones de los tres grandes partidos "lealistas" británicos (Laborista, Conservador y Liberal) reúnen en total 57 escaños. Existen también varios pequeños partidos independentistas, creados recientemente, que no tienen representación parlamentaria. Oposición a la independencia El término "unionista" no se emplea frecuentemente en el debate político escocés, en parte porque sugiere paralelismos con la situación de Irlanda del Norte. Sin embargo, existe un fuerte cuerpo de opinión opuesto a la independencia y a favor de la continuación de la unión con Inglaterra, Gales e Irlanda del Norte. No se trata de un movimiento homogéneo, sino que representa un consenso favorable al Reino Unido presente en todas las ramas escocesas de partidos políticos británicos basados en Londres, que reúnen alededor del 55-56 % del electorado. Es un movimiento que se extiende desde los que apoyan un Reino Unido como estado unitario gobernado desde Westminster, a los que apoyan diversos grados de transferencia de competencias de Londres a Escocia. Los argumentos económicos a favor y en contra de la independencia son complejos y discutidos. Algunos de los opuestos a la independencia arguyen que Escocia es económicamente más fuerte dentro del Reino Unido, ya que un país de cinco millones de personas (Escocia) nunca sería tan fuerte económica, militar o políticamente como un país de 63 millones (Reino Unido), suponiendo que ambos países son igualmente bien gestionados. Otros afirman que, como parte de un estado británico unitario, los escoceses tienen más influencia en asuntos internacionales: una Escocia independiente no tendría asiento permanente en el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU, ni en el G-7, por ejemplo. Algunos escoceses europeístas dicen que no es necesaria la independencia en una Europa que tiende hacia unificación, aunque la crecida del euroescepticismo en el Reino Unido desde la década de 1990 hace que estos argumentos tengan menos fuerza. Parlamento escocés El Parlamento escocés (en inglés, Scottish Parliament, en gaélico escocés Pàrlamaid na h-Alba y en escocés, Scots Pairlament) es el legislativo unicameral de Escocia. Se encuentra situado en la zona de Holyrood, en la ciudad de Edimburgo, al final de Royal Mile, la principal arteria histórica de la capital. Por esta razón, al parlamento escocés se le conoce informalmente por Holyrood. Está compuesto por 129 diputados elegidos cada cuatro años mediante un sistema mixto proporcional y directo. Esto es, 73 diputados proceden de la elección en 73 circunscripciones unipersonales y 52 se reparten proporcionalmente entre ocho regiones distintas (siete diputados por cada una). El primer Parlamento de Escocia, también llamado los Estados de Escocia, fue la cámara legislativa del Reino de Escocia, y funcionó desde comienzos del siglo XIII hasta que la monarquía independiente se fusionó con el Reino de Inglaterra conforme al Acta de Unión de 1707, para formar el Reino de Gran Bretaña. Como consecuencia, también el Parlamento de Escocia se fusionó con el Parlamento de Inglaterra para formar el Parlamento del Reino Unido, que tiene su sede en Westminster, en Londres. Tras el referéndum escocés de 1997 donde los escoceses respaldaron ampliamente la recuperación de la institución legislativa, el actual Parlamento lo estableció la Ley de Escocia de 1998, mediante la que devolvieron algunas competencias a Escocia. Esta ley define también las competencias de la cámara señalando explícitamente cuáles son las materias sobre las que el parlamento de Westminster tiene competencias exclusivas, entre los que se encuentran la ley que rige esta cámara así como la capacidad para aumentar o reducir sus competencias. La primera sesión del nuevo Parlamento tuvo lugar el 12 de mayo de 1999. Su presidente actual es Ken Macintosh. Edificio Desde septiembre de 2004 la sede oficial del Parlamento escocés es el Edificio del Parlamento escocés, en el barrio de Holyrood, en Edimburgo. Fue diseñado por el arquitecto español Enric Miralles, y se compone de un conjunto de edificios con forma de hoja, con un ala con cubierta herbácea, que se funde con el parque adyacente y con los gabiones de muros procedentes de construcciones anteriores. En su interior se disponen distintos motivos geométricos basados en el cuadro de Henry Raeburn del Reverendo patinando, un auténtico icono del arte escocés. Gabletes encadenados y el horizonte de barcas dadas la vuelta del Garden Lobby completan su arquitectura.2 La reina Isabel II inauguró el nuevo edificio el 9 de octubre de 2004. Mientras la construcción del edificio se prolongaba (y fueron tres años más de lo previsto) el Parlamento tuvo su sede en la Cámara de la Asamblea General de la Iglesia de Escocia, a unos cientos de metros de Holyrood, también en Edimburgo. Las fotografías oficiales y las entrevistas para la televisión a menudo tienen lugar en un patio anexo al Parlamento, que pertenece a la Universidad de Edimburgo. Además, y de manera puntual, el Parlamento escocés se reunió en el Consejo Regional de Strathclyde, en Glasgow, en mayo de 2000 y en la Universidad de Aberdeen, en mayo de 2002. Además, en marzo de 2006, una de las vigas del techo resbaló de su soporte y quedó bailando sobre las bancadas de los conservadores. El debate en la cámara hubo de suspenderse y los trabajos parlamentarios se trasladaron al Hub de Edimburgo durante una semana, mientras se llevaban a cabo las inspecciones correspondientes. Cargos Después de cada elección al Parlamento escocés, y al inicio de la legislatura, los diputados eligen a uno de ellos para que acceda al cargo de Presidente del Parlamento escocés (Presiding Officer) así como a dos secretarios. Al presidente y a los dos secretarios los escogen los 129 diputados en votación secreta, la única que puede tener estas características según su reglamento. La labor principal del presidente del Parlamento escocés es presidir los procedimientos de la cámara, y en esa tarea tanto él como sus secretarios tienen que ser imparciales. Durante los debates, el presidente está ayudado por un administrativo especialista en procedimiento, así como por un administrativo que tiene como función controlar el sistema de voto y los relojes del parlamento. Además, el área de la presidencia tiene a su cargo un funcionario que asegura que todo funciona correctamente y que tanto el personal como el inmueble y los recursos están listos para su empleo. El presidente también tiene como misión distribuir los tiempos de intervención en la cámara, y representar institucionalmente al Parlamento, tanto fuera como dentro de Escocia. En la actualidad Reparto de escaños en el Parlamento Escocés después de las Elecciones al Parlamento Escocés de 2016 . SNP Laboristas Demócratas Liberales Conservadores Partido Verde Escocés En la actualidad los cargos son estos: * Actual Ministro Principal de Escocia: Nicola Sturgeon del Partido Nacional Escocés, desde noviembre de 2014 * El Muy Honorable Ken Macintosh, Presidente del Parlamento de Escocia hasta mayo de 2016. Pertenecía al Partido Laborista pero renunció a su militancia para conseguir una mayor imparcialidad en sus decisiones. Linda Fabiani e Christine Grahame, del Partido Nacional Escocés, son sus adjuntas. * Ruth Davidson, secretaria. Partido Conservador. * Kecia Dugdale, secretaria. Partido Laborista. Dentro del Gobierno escocés existe una cartera para Asuntos Parlamentarios, que se encarga de hacer fluidas las relaciones entre el ejecutivo y el legislativo. Su ministro es Bruce Crawford. Composición El Parlamento escocés tiene 129 diputados. He aquí la distribución actual de escaños. En la primera columna se encuentra la distribución salida de las Elecciones al Parlamento Escocés de 2016. En negrita figuran las formaciones de gobierno. Cambios producidos a lo largo de la legislatura * El presidente Ken Macintosh hasta mayo de 2016 renunció a su pertenencia al Partido Laborista para poder ser más imparcial en sus trabajos. En los comicios su partido había obtenido 24 diputados. * En la anterior legislatura tres diputados abandonaron el Partido Socialista Escocés para formar Solidaridad en 2006. Romanticismo El Romanticismo en Escocia fue un movimiento artístico, literario e intelectual que se desarrolló entre finales del siglo XVIII y principios del siglo XIX. Era parte del gran movimiento romántico europeo, que particularmente reaccionaba contra la era de la ilustración enfatizando en respuestas individual, nacional y emocionales, moviéndose hacia el Renacimiento y los modelos clasicistas, particularmente de la edad media. En el arte, el Romanticismo se manifestaba en la literatura y en el drama con la adopción del mítico bardo Ossian, la exploración de poesía nacional en el trabajo de Rober Burns y en las novelas históricas de Walter Scott. Scott también tuvo un gran impacto en el descubrimiento de la dramaturgia nacional escocesa. El arte fue en gran parte por el Ossian y una nueva vista de tierras altas como locación para un panorama salvaje y dramático. Scott tuvo un gran impacto en la arquitectura debido a su reconstruida casa de Abootsford a inicios del siglo XIX, lo que desencadenó el auge en el renacimiento escocés señorial. En la música, Burns fue parte de un intento de producir el canon de la canción de Escocia, lo cual dio como resultado al cruce sonoro de la música clásica continental y la de Escocia, con la música romántica volviéndose dominante en Escocia a inicios del siglo XXI. En el rubro intelectual, Scott y figuras como Thomas carlyle jugaron parte de un desarrollo de historiografía y la idea de una imaginación histórica. El Romanticismo también tuvo impacto en la ciencia, particularmente en las ciencias de la vida, geología, y astronomía, dando a Escocia una prominencia en estas áreas que continuaron a finales del siglo XIX. La filosofía escocesa fue denominada por el Realismo de sentido común escocés, quien compartió características con el romanticismo y fue la mayor influencia del trascendentalismo. Scott también jugó parte en defensa de Escocia y las políticas Británicas, ayudando a crear una vista romántica de Escocia y tierras altas que cambiaron la identidad nacional escocesa. El Romanticismo empezó a subsidiarse como un movimiento en 1830, pero continuó hasta tener un impacto significante en áreas como la música hasta finales del siglo XX. También tuvo un impacto importante en la naturaleza de la identidad escocesa y las percepciones externas de Escocia Definiciones El Romanticismo en Escocia fue un movimiento artístico, literario e intelectual originado en la segunda mitad del siglo XIX en Europa del Oeste, y ganó fuerza durante y después de la revolución industrial y la revolución francesa. Fue en parte una rebelión contra las normas políticas del Siglo de las Luces, que racionalizaba la naturaleza, y se materializaba con mayor fuerza en las artes visuales, la música y la literatura, pero tuvo un gran impacto en historiografía, filosofía y la ciencias naturales. El Romanticismo se ha visto como "el renacimiento de la vida y el pensamiento de la Edad Media", que va más allá de los modelos racionales y clasicistas para elevar el medievalismo y elementos del arte y la narrativa percibidos para ser auténticamente medieval, en un intento de escapar de los confines de crecimiento de la población, la expansión urbana y el industrialismo, abrazando lo exótico, desconocido y lejano También se asocia con las revoluciones políticas, empezando por la revolución Americana y la revolución francesa y los movimientos por la independencia, especialmente en Historia de Polonia de (1795- 1918), la Guerra de la Independencia española y la Guerra de Independencia griega. A menudo se piensa incorporar una afirmación emocional de uno mismo y de la experiencia individual, junto con un sentido de lo infinito, y sublime. En el arte no había un énfasis en la imaginación, el paisaje y una correspondencia espiritual con la naturaleza. Ha sido descrito por Margaret Drabble como "una revuelta sin fin contra la forma clásica, la moral conservadora, gobierno autoritario, la falta de sinceridad personal, y la moderación humana" Literatura y teatro Después de la Acta de Unión (1707), Escocia adoptó cada vez más el idioma inglés y normas culturales más amplias, su literatura desarrolló una identidad nacional distinta y comenzó a disfrutar de una reputación internacional. Allan Ramsay sentó las bases de un interés por la literatura escocesa, así como la tendencia principal de la poesía pastoral, ayudando a desarrollar la estrofa de Burns como forma poética. James Macpherson (1736-1796) fue el primer poeta escocés en ganar una reputación internacional. Afirmando haber encontrado la poesía escrita por el antiguo bardo Ossian, publicó traducciones que adquirieron popularidad internacional, siendo proclamado como un equivalente celta de la clásica epopeya. "Fingal", escrita en 1762, se tradujo rápidamente en muchos idiomas europeos, y su apreciación de la belleza y el tratamiento de la antigua leyenda naturales se ha acreditado más que cualquier trabajo individual que provoca el movimiento romántico en Europa, y especialmente en la literatura alemana, a través de su influencia en Johann Gottfried von Herder y Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. También fue popular en Francia por figuras que incluyen a Napoleón. Con el tiempo se hizo evidente que los poemas no eran traducciones directas del gaélico, sino adaptaciones "adornadas" para adaptarse a las expectativas estéticas de su público. Robert Burns (1759-1796) y Walter Scott (1771-1832), estuvieron fuertemente influenciados por el ciclo de Ossian. Burns, poeta y letrista Ayrshire, es ampliamente considerado como el poeta nacional de Escocia y una gran influencia en el movimiento romántico. Su poema (y canción) "Auld Lang Syne" a menudo se canta en Hogmanay (el último día del año), y "Scots Wha Hae" sirvieron durante mucho tiempo como un no oficial himno nacional del país.11 Scott comenzó como poeta y también recogió y publicó baladas escocesas. Su primera obra en prosa, Waverley en 1814, es menudo llamada la primera novela histórica. Esto impulsó a una carrera exitosa, junto con otras novelas históricas como "Rob Roy"(1817), "The Heart of Midlothian (1818) y Ivanhoe"(1820). Scott probablemente hizo más que cualquier otra figura para definir y popularizar la identidad cultural de Escocia en el siglo XIX. Otras figuras literarias más importantes relacionadas con el Romanticismo son los poetas y novelistas James Hogg (1770-1835), Allan Cunningham (1784-1842) y John Galt (1779-1839). Una de las figuras más importantes del movimiento romántico, Lord Byron, fue criado en Escocia, hasta que adquirió su título de inglés. Escocia fue también la ubicación de dos de las revistas literarias más importantes de la época, la revista de Edimburgo (fundada en 1802) y la revista de Blackwood (fundada en 1817), que tuvo un gran impacto en el desarrollo de la literatura británica y el drama en la época del Romanticismo.Ian Duncan y Alex Benchimol sugieren que publicaciones como las novelas de Scott en estas revistas eran parte de un gran dinamismo escocés romántico que a principios del siglo XIX, provocó que Edimburgo emergiera como la capital cultural de Gran Bretaña. El teatro nacional escocés surgió a principios de 1800, con obras de teatro con temas específicamente escoceses que comenzaron a dominar el escenario de Escocia. Los teatros habían sido desalentados por la Iglesia de Escocia y los temores de asambleas jacobitas. A finales del siglo XVIII, muchas obras fueron escritas y realizadas por pequeñas empresas de aficionados que no se publicaron, ocasionando con el tiempo perder la mayoría. Hacia final del siglo había "dramas de armario", diseñados principalmente para ser leídos en lugar de realizarse, incluyendo el trabajo de Scott, Hogg, Galt y Joanna Baillie (1762-1851), a menudo influenciados por la tradición de balada y la literatura gótica romántica. El drama nacional escocés que surgió a principios del siglo XIX fue en gran parte de naturaleza histórica y en torno a un núcleo de adaptaciones de las novelas de Waverley de Scott. El repertorio existente de obras de teatro de temática escocesa incluyendo obras de Shakespeare como Macbeth (. c 1605), Friedrich Schiller, María Estuardo (1800), John Home, Douglas (1756) y de Ramsay como The Gentle Shepherd (1725), con los dos últimos siendo las obras más populares entre los grupos de aficionados. Ballets con temas escoceses incluyen Jockey y Jenny y El amor en los Highlands. Scott estaba muy interesado en el teatro, convirtiéndose en un patrocinador del Theatre Royal de Edimburgo. El tema de Baillie Highland, "leyenda de familia" fue producido por primera vez en Edimburgo en 1810 con la ayuda de Scott, como parte de un intento deliberado para estimular el teatro nacional escocés. Scott también escribió cinco obras, de las cuales "Hallidon Hill" (1822) y "Cruz de MacDuff" (1822) eran historias escoceses patrióticas. Las adaptaciones de las novelas de Waverley fueron realizadas primero en teatros de menor importancia, en lugar de los grandes como el teatro de Patent, incluyendo a "la dama del lago" (1817), The Heart of Midlothian (1819) (que se describe específicamente como una "obra romántica" por su primera actuación), y "Rob Roy", que se sometió a más de 1.000 actuaciones en Escocia en ese período. También adecuado para el escenario fueron "Chico Mannering", "La novia de Lammermoor" y "El abad" Arte El ciclo de Ossian se volvió un tema común para los artistas escoceses, y trabajos basados en su tema fueron creados por figuras como Alexander Runciman (1736–85) y David Allan (1744–96). Este período observó un cambio en las actitudes hacia las tierras altas y los paisajes de montaña en general, de verlos como regiones hostiles, vacíos, ocupados por pueblos atrasados y marginales, a interpretarlos como ejemplares estéticamente agradables de la naturaleza, que ahora estaban representados de una manera dramática. Antes de su partida a Italia, Jacob More (1740-1793) produjo una serie de cuatro pinturas titulada "Cascadas de Clyde" (1771-1773), descrita por el historiador de arte 14ª cifra es la 1 Duncan Macmillan como "una especie de monumento nacional natural" y se ha visto como una obra en el desarrollo de una sensibilidad romántica al paisaje escocés. Runciman fue probablemente el primer artista en pintar paisajes escoceses en un estilo más romántico que emergió al final del siglo XVIII. El impacto del Romanticismo puede ser visto en trabajos de artistas de finales del siglo XVIII y comienzos del XIX; artistas como Henry Raeburn (1756–1823), Alexander Nasmyth (1758–1840) y John Knox (1778–1845). Raeburn nació en Edinburgh y regresó allí después de un viaje a Italia en 1786. Es reconocido por sus retratos íntimos de las principales figuras escocesas, yendo más allá de la aristocracia a abogados, médicos, profesores, escritores y ministros agregando elementos de Romanticismo a la tradición de Reynolds. Se volvió caballero en 1822 y el pintor del Rey en 1823. Nasmyth visitó Italia y trabajó en Londres, pero regresó a su ciudad nativa en Edinburgh debido a su carrera. Produjo trabajos en una gama de estilos, incluyendo un retrato del poeta romántico Robert Burns. El trabajo de Knox continuó con el tema del paisaje, que conectó directamente con las obras románticas de Scott,y también fue uno de los primeros artistas en representar el paisaje urbano de Glasgow. Arquitectura El renacimiento gótico en la arquitectura se ha visto como una expresión de Romanticismo, y de acuerdo con Alvin Jackson, el estilo señorial escocés fue "una lectura caledoniano del gótico". Algunas de las primeras evidencias del renacimiento en la arquitectura gótica son en Escocia. El castillo Inveraray, construido a partir de 1746 con la entrada de diseño de William Adam, incorpora torretas en una arquitectura de Palladio convencional. Las casas de su hijo, Robert Adam, en este estilo incluyen Mellerstain y el castillo Wedderburn en Berwickshire y la cada setón en el Este de Lothian. La tendencia se ve más claramente en el castillo Culzean, Ayrshire, remodelado por Robert de 1777. Para la re-adopción del escocés señorial de principios del siglo XIX, fue importante la casa Abbotsford, residencia de Scott. Reconstruida por él desde 1816, se convirtió en un modelo para el renacimiento del estilo. Características comunes tomadas de casas en los siglos XVI y XVII incluyen almenas, pórticos, torretas y matacanes. El estilo fue popular a través de Escocia y se aplicó a muchas viviendas por arquitectos tales como William Burn (1789-1870), David Bryce (1803-1876),34 Edward Blore (1787-1879), Edward Calvert. ( C 1847-1914) y Robert Lorimer Stodart (1864-1929). Ejemplos en contextos urbanos incluyen la construcción de la calle Cockburn Street. En Edimburgo (desde la década de 1850), así como el monumento nacional Wallace en Stirling (1859-1869). La reconstrucción del castillo de Balmoral como un palacio señorial, y su adopción como un retiro real por la reina Victoria 1855-58, confirmó la popularidad del estilo. En la arquitectura eclesiástica, se adoptó un estilo similar al desarrollado en Inglaterra. Las figuras importantes en este movimiento incluyen Frederick Thomas Pilkington (1832-1898), que desarrolló un nuevo estilo de construcción de iglesias que concordaba con la arquitectura del Alto Gótico, que se adaptó para las necesidades de la Iglesia libre de Escocia. Los ejemplos incluyen a la Iglesia Barclay Viewforth, en Edimburgo (1862-1864). Robert Rowand Anderson (1834-1921), que se formó en la oficina de George Gilbert Scott en Londres antes de regresar a Edimburgo, trabajó principalmente en pequeñas iglesias con el estilo de "Primer punta", característico de los antiguos lectores de Scott. En 1880, su práctica era diseñar algunos de los más prestigiosos edificios públicos y privados en Escocia, como el Scottish National Portrait Gallery; la cúpula de la antigua Universidad, Facultad de Medicina y McEwan Hall, Universidad de Edimburgo; el hotel de Glaslow, la Iglesia Católica Apostólica en Edimburgo; y Mount Stuart House en la Isla de Bute. Música Una de las características del Romanticismo fue la creación consciente de cuerpos nacionalistas en el arte de la música. En Escocia esta forma fue dominante desde fines del siglo XVIII hasta principios del siglo XX. En la década de 1790, Robert Burns se embarcó en un intento de producir un corpus de la canción nacional de Escocia, basándose en el trabajo de los anticuarios y musicólogos como William Tytler, James Beattie y José Ritson Burns colaboró con George Thomson. En una colección selecta de aires escoceses originales, publicada desde 1793 hasta 1818, cuando adaptó la música a un tono más clásico. Thompson se inspiró al oír canciones escocesas en Edimburgo. Él usó las canciones escocesas y les hizo arreglos musicales con los mejores compositores europeos, entre los que se incluyen Joseph Haydn y Ludwig van Beethoven. Burns empleó en la edición de las letras y publicó su colección de cinco volúmenes entre 1799 y 1818. Ayudó a hacer las canciones escocesas parte del canon de música clásica europeo, mientras que el trabajo de Thompson trajo elementos del Romanticismo, como armonías basadas en las de Beethoven. Involucrado también en la publicación y colección de canciones escocesas se encontraba Scott, cuyo primer esfuerzo literario fue la trova de la frontera escocesa, publicado en tres volúmenes (1802-1803). Esta colección primero llamó la atención de un público internacional, y algunas de sus letras tuvieron música gracias a Schubert, que también creó un ambiente de Ossian. Historiografía En contraste con las historias de la ilustración, que se han visto como un intento de extraer conclusiones generales acerca de la humanidad de la historia, el filósofo alemán Johann Gottfried von Herder en sus "ideas sobre la filosofía y la historia de la humanidad" (1784), establece el concepto de Volkgeist, un espíritu nacional que impulsó el cambio histórico. Como resultado de ello, un elemento clave en el impacto del Romanticismo en la vida intelectual fue la producción de historias nacionales. La naturaleza y la existencia de una historiografía nacional de Escocia se ha debatido entre los historiadores. Aquellos autores que consideran que existiera tal historia nacional en este período indican que se puede encontrar fuera de la producción de grandes narraciones históricas, en las obras de anticuarismo y ficción. Un elemento importante en el surgimiento de una historia nacional escocesa era un interés en las antigüedades, con figuras como John Pinkerton (1758-1826) coleccionando fuentes tales como baladas, monedas, medallas, canciones y artefactos.Historiadores de la Ilustración habían tendido a reaccionar con vergüenza a la historia de Escocia, en particular sobre feudalismo de la Edad Media y la intolerancia religiosa de la Reforma. Por el contrario muchos historiadores de principios del siglo XIX rehabilitados estas áreas como adecuados para un estudio serio. El abogado y anticuario Cosmo Innes, que produjo obras como "Escocia en la Edad Media" (1860), y "Esbozos de Historia Antigua de Escocia" (1861), ha sido comparado a la historia pionera de Georg Heinrich Pertz, uno de los primeros escritores que recopiló los principales acontecimientos históricos de la historia alemana. El noveno volumen de la historia de Escocia de Patrick Fraser Tytler narra la particularidad de su visión comprensiva de María, Reina de Escocia, que ha dado lugar a comparaciones con Leopold von Ranke, considerado el padre de la historiografía científica moderna. Tytler fue co-fundador con Scott de la Sociedad Bannatyne en 1823, lo que ayudó aún más el curso de la investigación histórica en Escocia. Las biografías de Thomas M'Crie sobre John Knox y Andrew Melville, figuras criticadas en la Ilustración, ayudaron a rehabilitar sus reputaciones. El estudio de tres partes sobre "Escocia Céltica" de William Forbes Skene (1809-1892) fue la primera investigación seria de la región y ayudó a generar el renacimiento céltico escocés. Las cuestiones sobre la raza se volvieron importantes, y con Pinkerton, James Sibbald (1745-1803) y John Jamieson (1758-1839) en el trabajo de la teoría de Picto-goticismo, que postula un origen germánico de los pictos y la lengua escocesa, se volvió un importante factor. Entre las figuras intelectuales más importantes asociadas con el Romanticismo se encuentran Thomas Carlyle (1795-1881), nacido en Escocia y más tarde, un residente de Londres. Él fue en gran parte responsable de traer las obras de los románticos alemanes, como Schiller y Goethe para la atención de un público británico. Fue ensayista e historiador, inventó la frase "culto al héroe", prodigando elogios en parte acrítica en fuerte líderes como Oliver Cromwell, Federico el Grande y Napoleón. Su trabajo llamado: "La Revolución Francesa: La Historia" (1837) dramatizó la situación de la aristocracia francesa, pero hizo hincapié en la inevitabilidad de la historia como una fuerza Junto con el historiador francés Jules Michelet, fue asociado con el uso de la "imaginación histórica". En la historiografía romántica esto llevó a una tendencia a enfatizar el sentimiento y la identificación, invitando a los lectores a simpatizar con personajes históricos e incluso de imaginar las interacciones con ellos. A diferencia de muchos historiadores románticos continentales, Carlyle se mantuvo en gran medida con un sentimiento pesimista sobre la naturaleza humana y los acontecimientos. Creía que la historia era una forma de profecía que podría revelar patrones para el futuro. A finales del siglo XIX, se convirtió en parte de la serie de victorianos de la escritura Sage y comentarista social. Los escritores románticos reaccionaron en varias ocasiones contra la escritura de la historia del empirismo de la Ilustración, presentando la figura del "poeta-historiador" que sería mediada entre las fuentes de la historia y el lector, con una visión para crear más crónicas de hechos. Por esta razón, historiadores románticos, como Jacques Nicolas Augustin Thierry vieron a Walter Scott, que había dedicado mucho esfuerzo en descubrir nuevos documentos y fuentes para sus novelas, como una autoridad en la escritura histórica Scott es ahora visto principalmente como novelista, pero también produjo una biografía de nueve volúmenes de Napoleón, y se ha descrito como "la gran figura de la historiografía romántica en Transatlantic y en contextos europeos", que tiene un efecto profundo en la cómo la historia, sobre todo de Escocia, era entendida y escrita Los historiadores que reconocieron su influencia fueron François-René de Chateaubriand, Thomas Babington Macaulay y Ranke Ciencia El Romanticismo también ha tenido un gran impacto en la investigación científica. Las actitudes románticas sobre la ciencia variaron, desde la desconfianza de la empresa científica para respaldar una ciencia no-mecánica que rechazó lo matematizado y lo abstracto teorizado, asociado con Newton. Las principales tendencias de la ciencia continental asociados con el Romanticismo incluyen Naturphilosophie (filosofía de la naturaleza), desarrollado por Friedrich Schelling (1775-1854), que se centró en la necesidad de reunir al hombre con la naturaleza, y la ciencia humboldtiana, basada en la obra de Alexander von Humboldt (1769-1859). Según lo definido por Susan Cannon, esta forma de investigación coloca un énfasis en la observación, instrumentos científicos precisos y nuevas herramientas conceptuales; caso omiso de los límites entre las diferentes disciplinas; e hizo hincapié en trabajar en la naturaleza en lugar del laboratorio artificial. Privilegiando la observación sobre el cálculo, los científicos románticos se sintieron atraídos por las áreas donde la investigación, en particular las ciencias de la vida, la geología, la óptica y la astronomía, y no en el cálculo y la teoría que era más importante. James Allard identifica los orígenes de la "medicina romántica" en Escocia en el trabajo de las figuras de ilustración, particularmente con los hermanos William y John Hunter, quienes fueron, respectivamente, el lifer anatomista y cirujano en el mayor centro médico de enseñanza e investigación de Edinburgh. Algunas figuras clave que fueron influenciadas por el trabajo de los Hunter y del Romanticismo son el doctor John Brown, Thomas Beddoes, y John Barclay. Brown argumentó en "Medicina Elemental" que la vida es una esencial energía vital y que las enfermedades no son otra cosa más que lo excesivo o faltante de retribución de comportamiento normal de los órganos, lo que se volvió conocido como Brunonianismo. Este trabajo fue altamente influenciado, particularmente en Alemania, en el descubrimiento de la Naturphilosophie. Este trabajo fue editado y traducido por Beddoes, otro graduado de Edinburgh, cuyo trabajo, "Hygeia, o ensayos morales o médicos" (1807) expandieron esas ideas. Siguiendo esta línea, Barclay en la edición de 1810 de la Enciclopedia Británica identificó a la fisiología como la rama de la medicina más cercana a la metafísica. También fueron importantes los hermanos John Bell. (1763-1820) y Charles Bell (1774-1842), que hicieron avances importantes en el estudio del sistema vascular y el sistema nervioso, respectivamente. La Universidad de Edimburgo fue también un importante proveedor de los cirujanos de la marina real, y Robert Jameson (1774-1854), profesor de Historia Natural en Edimburgo, aseguró de que un gran número de ellos eran cirujanos-naturalistas, que eran vital para Humboldt y la empresa imperial en la investigación de la naturaleza alrededor del mundo. Entre ellos estaba incluido Robert Brown, una de las figuras más importantes en la exploración temprana de Australia. Su uso posterior del microscopio paralelo que observó entre los estudiantes alemanes de la Naturphilosophie, y se le atribuye el descubrimiento del núcleo celular y la primera observación del movimiento browniano. El trabajo de Charles Lyell: "Principios de Geología"(1830) es a menudo visto como el fundamento de la geología moderna. Fue en deuda con la ciencia de Humboldt en su insistencia en las mediciones de la naturaleza, y según Noé Heringman, conserva una gran parte de la "retórica de lo sublime", lo cual es característico de las actitudes románticas a paisaje. El pensamiento romántico fue también evidente en los escritos de Hugh Miller, cantero y el geólogo, que siguió en la tradición de la filosofía de la naturaleza, con el argumento de que la naturaleza era una progresión pre-ordenado hacia la raza humana.71 Editor, historiador, anticuario y científico Robert Chambers (1802-1871) se convirtió en un amigo de Scott, escribiendo una biografía de él después de la muerte del autor. Chambers también se convirtió en un geólogo, investigando en Escandinavia y Canadá. Su obra más influyente fue la publicada de forma anónima "Vestigios de la Historia Natural de la Creación" (1844), que fue el argumento escrito más completo a favor de la evolución antes de que la obra de Charles Darwin (1809 -82). Su trabajo fue fuertemente influenciado por anatomía trascendental, que, a partir de Goethe y Lorenz Oken (1779-1851), y que había sido pionera en Escocia por figuras incluyendo Robert Knox (1791-1862). David Brewster (1781-1868), físico, matemático y astrónomo, emprendió trabajos clave en la óptica, en la que presentó un compromiso entre los estudios de influencia Naturphilosophie de Goethe y el sistema de Newton, que Goethe atacó. Su trabajo sería importante más adelante para los biológicos, geológicos, y descubrimientos astrológicos. Las mediciones diligentes en Sudáfrica permitió a Thomas Henderson (1798-1844) hacer las observaciones que le permiten ser el primero en calcular la distancia a Alfa Centauri, antes de regresar a Edimburgo para convertirse el primer Astrónomo Real de Escocia de 1834.Influenciado por Humboldt, y muy elogiado por él, fue Mary Somerville (1780-1872), matemática, geógrafa, física, astrónoma y una de las pocas mujeres para lograr el reconocimiento de la ciencia en el período.Una importante contribución a la "cruzada magnética" declarada por Humboldt fue realizado por el astrónomo escocés John Lamont. (1805-1879), director del observatorio en Múnich, cuando se encontró con un período decenal (ciclo de diez años) en el campo magnético de la Tierra Política A raíz de los levantamientos jacobitas, un movimiento para restaurar al Rey James II de Inglaterra al trono, el gobierno británico promulgó una serie de leyes en un intento de acelerar el proceso de la destrucción del sistema de clanes. Las medidas incluyen la prohibición de la portación de armas, el uso de tartán y las limitaciones en las actividades de la Iglesia Episcopal. La mayor parte de la legislación fue derogada a finales del siglo XVIII cuando la amenaza jacobita se calmó. Poco después, se produjo un proceso de rehabilitación de la cultura de las tierras altas. Tartán ya había sido adoptado por los regimientos de las tierras altas en el ejército británico, que los montañeses pobres se unieron en gran número hasta el final de las guerras napoleónicas en 1815, pero en el siglo XIX, en gran medida había sido abandonado por la gente común de la región. En la década de 1820, el tartán y el kilt fueron adoptados por los miembros de la élite social, no sólo en Escocia, sino en toda Europa. Filosofía La escuela dominante de filosofía en Escocia a finales del siglo XVIII y la primera mitad del siglo XIX es conocida como el Realismo del Sentido Común. Sostuvo que hay ciertos conceptos, como nuestra existencia, la existencia de objetos sólidos y algunos morales del "primer principio" básicos, que son intrínsecos a nuestra constitución y de la que todos los argumentos y los sistemas de moralidad subsiguientes deben ser derivados. Puede ser visto como un intento de conciliar los nuevos desarrollos científicos de la Ilustración con la creencia religiosa.Los orígenes de estos argumentos poseían una reacción de escepticismo que se convirtió en dominante en la Ilustración, en particular el articulado por el filósofo escocés David Hume (1711-1776). Esta rama de pensar fue formulada por primera vez por Thomas Reid (1710-1796) en su investigación sobre la mente humana sobre los principios del sentido común (1764). Fue popularizado en Escocia por figuras que incluían a Dugald Stewart (1753-1828) y en Inglaterra por James Beattie. Estudiantes de Stewart incluyen Walter Scott, Walter Chambers y Thomas Brown, y esta rama de pensamiento más tarde sería una gran influencia para Charles Darwin. William Hamilton trató de combinar el enfoque de Reid con la filosofía de Kant. El realismo del sentido común no sólo dominó el pensamiento escocés, sino también generó un gran impacto en Francia,Estados Unidos, Alemania y otros países. Victor Cousin fue el defensor más importante de Francia, convirtiéndose en Ministro de Educación y la incorporación de la filosofía. En Alemania, el énfasis en la observación influenciado en las ideas de Humboldt sobre la ciencia fue un factor importante en el desarrollo del idealismo alemán. James McCosh (1811-1894) trajo el realismo del sentido común directamente desde Escocia a América del Norte en 1868 cuando se convirtió en presidente de la Universidad de Princeton, que pronto se convirtió en un bastión del movimiento. Noé Porter enseñó realismo del sentido común a generaciones de estudiantes en la Universidad de Yale.Como resultado, sería una gran influencia en el desarrollo de una de las ramas más importantes del Romanticismo en Nueva Inglaterra, trascendentalismo, en particular en la redacción de Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882). Decadencia En la literatura, el Romanticismo se pensó que había terminado en los treintas, con algunos comentaristas, como Margaret Drabble, que describió que había acabado en 1848. El Romanticismo continuó por mucho más tiempo en algunos lugares y áreas, en particular en la música, donde ha sido fechado entre 1820 y 1910 La muerte de Scott, en 1832 se ha visto como el fin de la gran generación romántica y la literatura y la cultura escocesa en general perdieron parte de su fama internacional a partir de este punto. La reputación de Scott como escritor también entró en declive a finales del siglo XIX, recuperándose hasta el XX. El cambio económico y social, en particular las mejores comunicaciones presentadas por los ferrocarriles, disminuyeron de la capacidad de Edimburgo para funcionar como capital cultural alternativa a Londres, con su industria editorial de trasladarse a Londres. La falta de oportunidades en la política y las letras llevó muchos escoceses con talento para salir de Inglaterra y en otros lugares. El sentimental Kailyard tradición de J. M. Barrie y George MacDonald, de los que continuó con temas de Escocia a finales del siglo XIX, fue visto por Tom Nairn como sub-romántico En el arte, la tradición de la pintura de paisaje escocés continuó hasta finales del siglo XIX, pero el Romanticismo dio paso a las influencias entre ellas el francés impresionismo, posimpresionismo y finalmente modernismo. El estilo de barón escocés siguió siendo popular hasta el final del siglo XIX, cuando otros estilos empezaron a dominar Aunque el Romanticismo persistió en la música mucho más tiempo que en casi todas las áreas, que pasó de moda en el siglo XX y las corrientes anti-románticas en Gran Bretaña prácticamente enterrando música victoriana y eduardiana no escrita por Edward Elgar o Arthur Sullivan. La idea de la imaginación histórica fue sustituido por el empirismo basado en fuentes defendidas por Ranke. Marinel Ash ha señalado que tras la muerte de Scott, la historia nacional de Escocia perdió su impulso, y los literatos escoceses dejaron de escribir historias escocesas. Colin Kidd ha observado un cambio de actitudes hacia la escritura histórica y sugiere que esto fue una de las razones para la falta del desarrollo del nacionalismo político. En la ciencia, la rápida expansión del conocimiento aumentó una tendencia hacia la especialización y la profesionalidad y una disminución del "hombre de letras" gran pensador y aficionados que habían dominado la ciencia romántica. El realismo de sentido Común comenzó a declinar en Gran Bretaña en la cara del inglés empirismo esbozado por John Stuart Mill en su examen de Filosofía de Sir William Hamilton (1865). Influencia Escocia puede aclamar haber comenzado el movimiento romántico con escritores como Macpherson y Burns. Scott produjo una figura de fama internacional e influencia, cuya invención de la novela histórica virtual sería recogida por escritores de todo el mundo, incluyendo Alejandro Dumas y Honoré de Balzac en Francia, Leo Tolstoy de Rusia y Alessandro Manzoni en Italia. La tradición de la pintura de paisaje escocés tuvo un gran impacto en el arte en Gran Bretaña y en otros lugares a través de figuras como J. MW Turner, quien participó en la emergente escocés "grand tour". El estilo señorial escocés influenció para la construcción de edificios en Inglaterra y fue tomado por los escoceses a América del Norte, Australia, y Nueva Zelanda.En la música, los primeros esfuerzos de hombres como Burns, Scott y Thompson ayudaron a insertar música escocesa en la música clásica europea, sobre todo la alemana, y contribuciones posteriores de compositores como MacCuun eran parte de una contribución de Escocia a la recuperación británica de interés en la música clásica a finales del siglo XIX. La idea de la historia como una fuerza y el concepto romántico de la revolución eran muy influyentes en trascendentalistas como Emerson, y a través de ellos en la literatura estadounidense en general. La ciencia romántica mantiene el protagonismo y la reputación de que Escocia había comenzado a obtener en la Ilustración y ayudado en el desarrollo de muchos campos emergentes de la investigación, incluyendo la geología y la biología. De acuerdo con Robert D. Purington, "para algunos el siglo XIX parece ser el siglo de la ciencia escocesa". Políticamente la función inicial del Romanticismo como perseguidos por Scott y otros ayudaron a difundir un poco la tensión creada por el lugar de Escocia en la Unión, pero también ayudaron a asegurar la supervivencia de una identidad nacional escocesa común y distinta que jugaría un papel importante en la vida escocesa para emerger como un factor significativo en la política escocesa desde la segunda mitad del siglo XX. Externamente, las imágenes modernas de Escocia en todo el mundo, su paisaje, la cultura, las ciencias y artes, todavía se definen en gran medida por los creados por el Romaticismo. Fuentes Inciclopedia y WikipediaCategoría:Lugares